Don't Cry for Me Argentina
by Maddeline Kirkland-Bonnefoy
Summary: Kiss Meme - Kiss #2: "Forehead Kiss." Tarrant/OC


**Disclaimer: Nope, none of it is mine. Not AiW, and certainly not the song.**

**Kiss Meme - Kiss #2: "Forehead Kiss"**

**Prompt Set #2 - Prompt #1: "Don't Cry for Me Argentina; Tarrent x Evelyn"**

* * *

Despite how much she tended to think of – and at times miss – Aboveland, Evelyn had never thought that it would hurt this much, when she learned of the current events from a certain blue butterfly. They all thought she was dead; or, rather, that was how her mother had construed her absence, to avoid unnecessary questions. From what Absolem had told her, an empty coffin had been buried at a small, family-only service. In truth, she had never thought about how her absence might be explained… and not even in her wildest dreams, or her most fiendish nightmares, had this particular possibility entered her mind. It was… devastating, to say the least, but she knew also, in some small, rational part of her brain, that it was for the best.

She had never intended to visit, not out of cruelty – anyone could attest that there wasn't a single cruel bone in her body – but out of the hope that it would both ease the pain of those she had left behind, and her own, in time. Now… now she could not, even if she had intended or wished to. This all in mind, her next bout of homesickness, which was regular, but not quite clockwork, was much more emotional than any before, and would also likely be more emotional than any to follow. To that end, she was nothing short of in debt, when a certain White Knave made sure that she and Tarrant were left alone in one of the more secluded gardens. She felt his arms wrap around her, and curled into his embrace, burying her tearstained face in his chest just as the empty coffin had been buried in Aboveland. She knew it was probably just a bit silly to be this worked up over it, but she couldn't help it. The ache in her chest wouldn't abate until she had cried long and hard, and coupled with her usual bout of homesickness… well, it just threw that much more of a wrench into her emotional workings.

She wanted to say that she had never intended to – but that was untrue. She had always intended to return here; she loved this place, and Tarrant… she loved him that most of all. She belonged here, she belonged with him… There was no getting around that, and she would only have driven herself into an early real grave, had she tried to fight it for some… unrealistic perception that she would be saving herself grief by staying up in Aboveland. However, it could never be said that she had intended to cause pain; that was never her intention, and anyone could attest to it, just as they could attest to the fact that she had not a cruel bone in her body. And so, to see this causing her so much pain, it hurt him, it hurt him very much. And yet, he didn't truly know what to do; he was never very good with words – the White Knave would probably have been better at being wordy than he – but he knew that wasn't what she needed right then.

She needed someone to just hold her, to listen if she wanted to talk, and to know when she needed to stay silent and just cry. And so, he did that to the best of his ability, and then, when she had finally finished crying, finally exhausted herself for the time, he carried her to their rooms in the Palace, and gently tucked her into bed. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he murmured, "You never left them; you will always hold them in your thoughts and in your heart. Never forget that, and never forget your love of them." And then he slipped out of the room, needing to finish something in his workshop, but returning often to check on her.

_This won't be easy_  
_You'll think it's strange_  
_When I try to explain how I feel_  
_That I still need your love_  
_After all that I've done_

_You won't believe me_  
_All you will see is a girl you once knew_  
_Although she's dressed up to nines_  
_For sixes and sevens with you_

_I had to let it happen_  
_I had to change_  
_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_  
_Looking out of the window_  
_Staying out of the sun_  
_So I choose freedom_  
_Running around, trying everything new_  
_But nothing impressed me at all_  
_I never expected it too_

_Don't cry for me, Argentina_  
_The truth is I never left you_  
_All through my wild days_  
_My mad existence_  
_I kept my promise, don't keep your distance…_


End file.
